


Love Me

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 建议去听 lil wayne的 【love me】作为bgm
Relationships: 飞光
Kudos: 6





	Love Me

【love me】  
I got some down bitches I can call  
I don't know what I would do without y'all  
郑光去上海接了个酒吧商演挣点快钱，不知道为什么丁飞这个狗逼，鼻子贼他妈灵，闻着味撵到了上海，非得说要和郑光一起过万圣节。  
演出的时候丁飞也没来看，说什么高铁晚点，给郑光发了房号发了红包，求求光爷等等小阿飞。郑光坐电梯去酒店顶层还在骂，丁飞狗性，多大人了，不洋不中过什么万圣节，赶哪个时髦，也没见清明节约我一起哭坟烧纸啊。  
等到进去套房，看见里面的装修和布置，尤其是双人席梦思大床上放好的性感小护士服，就明白了，操？感情这还不是普通约炮？找他玩上cosplay了？不能因为他郑光多长了个批，就真的把他当pussy吧。  
哦，郑光，多长了个批，这个知道的人不少，但是大家都守口如瓶，郑光本人也看得很开无所谓，上台演出又不是跳脱衣钢管舞，长批咋的了？耽误你们啥了。  
至于办事儿的时候，郑光早些年和女孩混一起过夜的时候，也没露馅儿，现在想开了，换了口味，在床上卖力气的又不是他，爽的是他就行。  
如果非得讲转折点吧，很多年前，那就是，他和那谁闹掰之后，丁飞来南京找他，真不知道为什么以往巧舌如簧，能把死人说活再卖了换钱的丁飞一言不发，默默陪郑光把家里的东西归置收支好，给那谁原封不动的寄过去，两不相欠，互不惦记。  
两个人从大中午忙到晚上七八点，收拾出来大半个空房间，要是记忆也能那么格式化一键删除就行了，郑光把手机扔给丁飞让他看着自己想吃啥点外卖，自己则从冰箱里翻出来别人送的一瓶洋酒。  
随便开了电视，找了cctv6的佳片有约看，郑光催了丁飞一句，你怎么还没点好啊。  
丁飞连忙迎合说，快点好了快点好了，顺手把刚收到的一条短信毫无痕迹的删除，丁飞没什么心思看电影，似乎今天的通关任务就是把杯杯见底，赶紧喝完。  
郑光说了句，你喝悠着点没人和你抢，就去开门拿外卖，他有点意外，他还以为丁飞会点烧烤串串，没想到是一堆淮扬菜。  
把菜隔盘子里放好，郑光还提醒了一句，我们这边菜偏甜，你吃惯吗？  
丁飞都快喝得差不多了，说，吃得惯，你喜欢吃，我就得吃得惯。  
等对瓶吹的任务快通关了，丁飞才说出口，我这话可能很畜生，但是我人是醉的，心是真的，你们俩分手我心里他妈的很开心，我知道我不应该开心，但我没办法，我人他妈的畜生，我就是开心，我喜欢你，不亚于他喜欢你。  
郑光愣了一下，随后也想了话怎么应对，反问不再吊儿郎当的丁飞，“那你知道他是怎么不喜欢我的吗？”  
在丁飞不知所措的眼神里，郑光索性把外穿短裤和平角内裤一起往下来，一条腿搁在沙发扶手上，裸露下身的隐秘，那个藏住沉睡性器之下的小小窄窄的肉缝，“喏，看见了吗？多了个这玩意，他就不喜欢了。”  
其实郑光也是前几日才品出来，过往一起喝大酒的时候，卡座里的女孩大大咧咧说的话，“腿和心，你只能给男人打开一个，你要是都打开了，那就是一败涂地，全是眼泪。”  
对啊，他为什么要义无反顾的浪费一千天呢，别扭的性爱姿势，背过去关着灯像狗一样的性交，只是为了不让对方看见那个心烦的多余的性器。  
偏偏对方还振振有词，我好不容易说服了自己去接受你的性别。  
也不知道丁飞怎么突然酒醒了，把郑光拉过来抱在怀里，说，“他说他，我是我。”又用手指沾了点杯底没喝完的酒液，去探弄那个隐秘的肉缝，黏膜对酒精的吸收率快得惊人不说，小阴蒂也被酒精刺激的火辣辣难受，丁飞问他，“所以，你是不是完全没有用爽过啊，小光光。”


End file.
